For The Love Of Shadows ONE SHOT
by KimiMeagan
Summary: Miru Tenshi. She's similar to a Vizard but she's not like them. They are Shinigami with Hollow abilities, while she is practically her Hollow itself. She doesn't question much... Except Hichigo's strange interest in her. HichigoxOC - T For Language


"Urahara… this is ridiculous…" I said to him through the door, knowing better than most how a certain inner Hollow would react to seeing me in an outfit like this. Please don't tell me that was the point… damn that Urahara…

"No its not, dear Miru, you just don't want to admit that you might enjoy today's training session." Yeah right. Not after Hichigo Shirosaki took over Ichigo Kurosaki and kissed me in front of everyone, claiming he had been wanting to do that since we had first met… which, technically, it was our first meeting. Stupid inner Hollow… forcing everyone to think something or another.

"Is Hichigo dying? If not, then I'm not going to enjoy it." I snapped back at him in response, hearing him laugh shortly before saying to wear a cloak over the outfit then come down to the training room. Oh, I knew he was enjoying torturing me, that son-of-a-bitch.

Sighing, I slipped on the small black two inch heels he had provided me to wear before throwing a black cloak over my shoulders - tying it firmly in place at the base of my throat - and walked out of the room with Yoruichi following behind me with a large grin present on her own face. Oh… I was so about to kill something… I swear if someone didn't stop imply—

"Think of it this way. You can always kick Ichigo's ass if he lets out Hichigo to do anything," Yoruichi said to me, knowing that was exactly how I was going to think while we both went down into the training room and found everyone there. And I meant _**everyone**_.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shinji, Lisa, Rose, Mashiro, Hachigen, Love, Kensei, Hiyori, Urahara, Yamamoto, Soifon, Unohana, Byakuya, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitaki, Uryu, Chad, Orihime… This was not fucking funny.

"Urahara… I'm going to fucking kill you." I said shortly after looking over at everyone in the room who mostly all turned and gave me sly grins when they saw that I had walked in. Urahara just gave me a shocked expression that I knew was completely fake.

"Why, Miru, I don't think I've ever heard such words come out of your mouth." I stuck my tongue out at him and stubbornly turned my head away from him, hating him and Hichigo - and Ichigo if he let him out - more than anything else in the world at that very moment… them and Yoruichi who forced me in this degrading outfit and the outfit in general.

This wouldn't end well… I just knew it wouldn't.

"Alright… now let's see just how well Ichigo is able to keep his Hollow at bay." Yamamoto started, getting everyone's attention as he turned to look over at Urahara. "You say this is the girl that the inner Hollow has become highly infatuated with?" I glared at Urahara as he let out a nervous laugh at the look. If looks could kill… everyone in this room would be dead by how they all looked over at me at that one statement.

"Yes, Miru Tenshi. She's a Vizard herself but… well…"

"I am my inner Hollow. We've practically merged into one another because of some freak accident so I don't exactly have an inner Hollow anymore, you could say." I said in my own defense before Urahara could say anything else and slip up like he usually would and claim that I had no human side anymore. He usually misread things dealing with me… that bitch-face.

"I see…" Yamamoto looked back at Urahara once more. "So how do you plan on challenging the Ichigo boy's resistance?"

"Put something in front of him that would be very tempting to his inner Hollow." Urahara said bluntly, draping an arm over my shoulders as my icy blue eyes glared down at his limb, a low growl coming from my lips as he quickly removed his arm and let out a nervous laugh again. He knew I would kill him if Hichigo had his way and got out.

"Degrading… infuriating… fucking sexist… goddamn dress… so violating…" I was grumbling to myself, loud enough for everyone to hear as Yoruichi guided me to stand fifty yards away from Ichigo; and he looked worried. "You let him out, Ichigo… and I swear to you, you'll be wishing Kenpachi got a hold of you first."

Ichigo nodded his head nervously to me and I sighed with aggravation. Here… in front of all these people… I was going to have to show off this stupid outfit I was forced into…

"I hate all of you." I said shortly, glaring at Yoruichi and Urahara specifically as they just smiled nervously in return; knowing full well that I would carry out my threat.

"Drop the cloak, Miru!" Urahara called out after a few minutes of me just standing there and Ichigo shifting from where he was, rubbing his temple every now and then to signal that Hichigo was wanting out. Growling out a sigh, I lifted a hand to untie the strings at the base of my throat; glaring at the pair that forced me into the clothes before letting the cloak hit the ground around my feet.

Wolf-whistles and cat-calls were heard as everyone else let their jaw drop at the outfit I was wearing. Sleek black material covered me from under my arms - just enough to cover my bust - to a little above my mid-thigh, a white front just down the middle and stopped at my waist with black straps crossing over the white area to tighten the dress on my figure; making it feel like glue to my skin and the bottom half of it was ruffled and pure black, scrunching up from my hips to my mid-thigh.

And Ichigo tried to look away.

Renji and Shinji forced Ichigo to look back over at me, watching as his eyes turned a bright vivid yellow and look me up and down; I wore tight ribbons on my legs, going from my ankles to my knees and a tight sash tied to the middle of my left thigh. A white choker I was wearing had crystal studs in it and I had diamond studs in my ears, my eyes being enhanced by eyeliner and silver glitter eye-shadow, mascara making my eyelashes darker and appear longer.

My icy blues glared at Ichigo as I moved to take a step back, knowing he was about to lose it… and once he did, I was high-tailing it out of here. No way in fucking hell was I going to become Hichigo's play thing while he was out and roaming around in Ichigo's body.

"Don't you dare let him out, Ichigo…" I warned lowly again, the heels on my feet turning as my body did; making it show that I was about to flat out run if he lost it.

"Come on, Ichigo… we're here to see if you can keep him at bay regardless of how badly he wants out." Renji said to him, looking over at me at the end to give me an up-down look before quickly adverting his gaze when he took notice of the fierce glare on my face.

Urahara was obviously planning on being evil. "Oh, just a little tip out there for everyone, but Miru has difficulty running in heels. She wasn't able to put on shorts under that dress and she's wearing a strapless bra underneath it." My jaw fell as Ichigo groaned and held his head, turning towards Urahara so sharply that he literally jumped behind Yoruichi in fear of me jumping at him.

"Urahara! Stop making matters worse!" I shouted at him, hearing a low chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. I stood still except for the fact that I was turning my head back to look over at Ichigo, just like everyone else was; finding his hair turning white and his skin getting paler. "Ah, shit…"

"Miru…" Hichigo called quietly, lifting his head to grin at me; Ichigo's brown eye was still in control on the left side, gradually changing as the whites of his eyes began turning black. I felt my eyes narrow shortly as I took two measured steps back, my gaze nervously shifting to everything around me; making sure I knew which direction to run in case Renji and Shinji decided to let him go and test how much control he had.

"Don't run yet, Miru." Urahara said as I felt myself walking backwards every couple of moments, I knew the look in Hichigo's eyes all too well… He was winning…

"Goddamn it, Ichigo!" I shouted, turning and taking off towards the large rocks in the training room as Hichigo managed to get away from Renji and Shinji in order to dart after me; now knowing - thanks to Urahara - that I couldn't run in heels very well. Which meant I had already kicked them off.

"Now… where's that angel of mine…?" I heard Hichigo's voice nearby after I had jumped through a pile of rocks and pressed my back against the large towering stone behind me, quieting my breath as the locks of black hair fell in my face; falling from the neat little sideways bun Yoruichi had yanked it in after putting the dress on me.

I was so going to kill her and Urahara…

"There you are." a voice said in my ear, making me whip around in that direction but being pinned to the very stone I was leaning against as Hichigo came into my line of vision; pinning my wrists above my head as a large grin was fixed on his face, staring down at me since he had the rest of my body pinned between his and the stone as well.

"Fuck! Damn it! Let me go!" I shouted before he managed to crash his lips against mine. What caught me off guard and made my eyes widen wasn't the fact that he was kissing me – that shock went to the first one – it was the fact he was doing so gently. I tried to move my head back and break the interaction but he wouldn't allow it, moving his head with mine except tilting it upwards and sliding his tongue across my lower lip as if asking for entrance.

My body shivered at the feeling and I glared at him darkly when a smirk rose on his lips after I did so, opening his own eyes and moving back to look at me again. "That's interesting… you didn't do that before."

"Don't you dare-" Oh, but that little bastard did. His lips crashed against mine once more and, because of cutting me off, his tongue managed to slip into my mouth and had begun to explore while I was jerking around trying to get him off of me. He might not have been rough like he had been the first time… it was the simple fact that I knew he didn't want to stop that made me want to try and get away. This would get out of hand if I didn't do something. Now.

"Miru… Miru… Miru…" He cooed quietly, after breaking away; nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck as he did so while I tried to regain the air that I had lost during the kiss. "I don't want to let you go just yet."

"Too damn bad…" I growled shortly, attempting to push him away from me but he kept a firm grip on my wrists to keep me from doing just that. Hichigo frowned and placed a kiss on my cheek before moving a good foot back, releasing my wrists in doing so. I gave him an odd look while rubbing the soreness away from my wrists, not bothering to run off since my confusion ending up forcing me to stay and find out why he just let me go. Was Ichigo getting control back?

"Why do you do that?" he asked me as I blinked at the question…

Do… what?

"No matter what I do… you just don't seem to return any of it. What am I doing wrong?" he asked again as I felt my eye twitch at the questions, knowing this was not my area of expertise and that - if anyone - he should be asking Urahara these things instead.

"Oh geez… Um… How about the simple fact that… oh, I don't know… you're forcing yourself on me?" I shouted at him at the end and watched him smirk shortly before a confused look came to his face.

"But isn't this what lovers do?"

Hand met face with a loud smacking sound as I face-palmed myself and heaved out a heavy groan, gesturing for him to follow me before I Flash Stepped back over to everyone else and in front of Urahara with a menacing glare on my face. I felt Hichigo appear behind me.

"Do you want answers?" I asked Hichigo, watching him give me an odd look before nodding and crossing his arms over his chest. I turned back towards Urahara and saw a large smile on his face as I balled my hands into a fist and threw one out and successfully hit him in the jaw, knocking him backwards on his ass with his hat flying off. "Then ask him!" I shouted while pointing down at Urahara as I growled and starting muttering incoherent profanities under my breath while walking off, Yoruichi following beside me in her cat form as we quickly Flash Stepped back to my room so that I could change out of this damnable dress and into my regular clothes.

"So… what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"When Hichigo took over! What happened?" Rukia was jumping up and down bubbly on my bed while I gave her a blank stare, thinking she slightly resembled a school girl in that one instant. She was sitting beside Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Orihime. I stared all of them down through narrowed eyes before turning back to what I was doing and forcing everything back into my closet once more, throwing the doors closed before everything in the closet came tumbling out once more.

"Come on, girly, tell us. We know he kissed you again but… Oh! I can't help it! Why didn't someone have to pull him off you this time?" Rangiku asked a large smile on her face through the beginning before a confused expression came to her face at the end.

"He was confused; I guess you could call it that." I finally caved in and turned towards them while explaining everything, my hands resting on my hips while I stood in front of the closet while they were sitting on my bed. "He was wondering why I never kissed him back or returned his feelings."

"Um… what?" Rukia asked in confusion while everyone else gave me a matching looks.

"That's what I thought, and when I told him it was about him forcing himself on me, he just said he thought it was what lovers did." I rolled my eyes at that and rubbed a hand over my face when I heard Rangiku squeal in utter delight upon hearing those words. Oh geez… maybe I shouldn't have said that in front of Little Miss Romance-Addict.

"Aw~! He loves you, Miru~!" Face-palming I turned and glared at her afterwards, shouting out a 'ya' think?' response that left her giggling afterwards. "Just saying, Miru… he does seem to like you a lot more than anyone else. Even Ichigo, I think. And they're practically the same person!"

"Yeah, that just doesn't **scream** awkward." I grumbled lowly in a sarcastic tone as Orihime smiled at me shortly as she stood up and moved to stand in front of me. She had been Ichigo's girlfriend since I first met them.

"Miru," She started, watching as I gave her a bored look. "Ichigo and Hichigo might share the same body… But I don't think they're the same person. I hadn't seen Hichigo like anything short of fighting and… well… he seems to favor you."

"Orihime… let me make one thing clear," I said to her when she looked away after mentioning Hichigo favoring me. "I'm not in love with Ichigo. You said so yourself that the two of them weren't the same person. Ichigo loves you, not me. So quit thinking he does all this himself and then blame everything on Hichigo afterwards, we both know he's not like that."

She nodded her head and gave me a hug before Rangiku started talking about the outfit I was wearing when I took off the cloak. I was never going to be able to live that down. Fucking great.

I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about though; my mind was going over what Hichigo had said instead. Lovers, huh? A smirk fell on my lips as I began to think over how crazy the idea was. He was a fucking **Hollow**! An **inner** Hollow! **Ichigo Kurosaki's** inner Hollow! And no matter how crazy, fucking stupid, disbelieving the lovers thought sounded to me… I found myself liking the idea.

I wonder if Mayuri would mind doing me a favor… Hm… I'm sure he'd love the idea of trying to separate an inner Hollow from his host _**and live**_. Maybe we could work something out.

Fucking lovers… Damn him and those addicting robbery kisses of his.

* * *

_**Reviews Are Welcome. ^^ Second Part In Progress. TWO SHOT.**_


End file.
